


To Never Hide Again

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is still getting used to the idea of being a Power Ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Never Hide Again

I can't believe it.

I'm a Ranger. Really. I keep half-expecting mom to wake me up for cheerleading practice and to find out it's all a dream. But she hasn't.

Tanya's been telling me all about being a Ranger, telling me the stuff I need to know about the disruptions this life brings. She keeps telling me it's not going to be easy, and I keep wanting to disbelieve her. I'm too caught up in the excitement to probably really feel what this life's going to be like.

I've tasted the danger, in my own way. So has Carlos. And, from what I'm hearing, the bits of conversation, T.J. and Cassie have too. The retiring team is trying to impress on us the dangers of what we've agreed to do.

No more hiding in the shelter for me. I always wanted to help people in whatever way I can. I trust Tanya to know what she is doing, even if, for a moment, I feel unsure as to whether or not I'm the right choice.

Trust the Power, she says. Trust my friends, my teammates. The four of us are going to be very close. We have to be, in order to survive. The retiring Rangers seem to thing we'll bond, think that it's impossible for us not to bond. I don't see why we'd have any problems anyway. I mean, I don't know Justin very well, and T.J. and Cassie haven't even made it into Angel Grove yet, but I will know him and I will know them.

I wanted to be a fireman when I was a little girl. It seemed exciting at the time. I only gradually moved into cheering people on. Now I'll be at the front again. An anonymous member of a team of superheroes. I'll never look at the newspaper the same way ever again.

This must be one of those moments where you choose your path and hope you've made your choice. To run, or to stay. To fight, or to hide. I'm not hiding, and I'm not stopping, until my home is safe.

People will never know what I did, but I will, and my teammates will. That's enough.


End file.
